Methods, devices or systems of this type are known for example from publications relating to the MPEG-7 standard, in particular from the “Text of ISO/IEC FCD 15938-1 Information Technology—Multimedia Content Description Interface—Part 1, Systems” of the Systems Sub-Group, by Claude Seyrat (Expway), Michael Wollborn (Bosch), All Tabatabai (Sony, Olivier Avaro (France Telecom R&D) or ISO/IEC JTC1/SC29/WG11, MPEG 01/N4001, March 2001, Singapore”.
These methods for binary representation of MPEG-7 and other XML-based descriptions or documents reveal deficiencies in terms of compatibility if only a part of the entire name space and/or a schema which was used for encoding is known to a decoder.
This object is achieved in respect of a better method for decoding, a better method for encoding, a system for improved encoding/decoding, a device for improved decoding, and a device for improved encoding by the features of the independent claims. The further claims relate to advantageous embodiments of the methods and of the system.